rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ryan Amusements (game level)/@comment-34937716-20180717191811/@comment-6024608-20180719080832
Carlson Fiddle probably would have made it less scary (the ride definitely would leave small children rather scared and give them nightmares), and having more fun interactiveness added throughout. Ryan would still be paying for it (there are other venues like 'Carnival' which could have more generic stuff, and where Carlson Fiddle may have found work later), so it would still cover much of the subject matter that it did, but be more of a 'soft sell'. I could imagine a 'dual mode' for 'Journel To The Surface' also allowing a 'thrill ride' speedup with fancy/more elaborate light/projected effects to have a different entertainment capacity (after all, it would be expected to help pay for itself, and really how many times would anyone want to go on the existing ride ee saw?). Rememeber, we did see it 7+ years AFTER Rapture fell apart, so more than a little of the ride was in poor shape, and bits stolen/ruined. There could be more to the whole place anyway (look at my level map and see some of the bits I added .. the penny arcade/puppet theater/funhouse/snackbar), and more animatronics for the central exhibits (press button activation, like many museums have). The "Hall Of the Future" PROBABLY had additional entertainment stuff in it before the 'Plasmid' product exhibitting was put there (the complex likely WAS built well BEFORE ADAM became a Ryan-controlled product). Even the AE Station there could have had some 'informative' entertainment AE-RR-themed 'fun' activities. One hopes the El Dorado Lounge catered to fun family/child meals (note my maps added a kitchen there ). The Gift shop would be a good place for child oriented 'vending machines'. In my imagination, I might see planned a tunnel-based rollercoaster to be built below in the bedrock as anotehr 'thrill ride'. Child sized Zip lines in the central area ? --- What would Fiddle have if such a place had none of Ryan's intended message? They made him sound like some of Walt Disney's type of animatronic expert, and such popular entertainment would be fairy tales, parables, mythic history, amusing comedic animals, talking Sealife, etc... Note that Such things would be expensive to produce (many being one-offs/unique), and making ALL the machinery act on cue (magnetic tapes controlling the servos) took carefully programmed choreographing and syncing. Even just creating the machines able to make the many required movements reliably is alot of time/craft. Imagine how many figures you would need for a more filled in ride of Jorney to the Surfaces length (and that would be only one ride). Disney could make such a expensive scheme work because millions of people were going to pay to see the rides every year, and he also got corporations to pay for most of them. Perhaps Fiddle also had in mind less sophisticated 'automated puppetry' as what he was talking about (still could be advanced for its time, and not seen elsewhere in Rapture except on manual puppet show content on TV). Good content writing and music/songs/jokes/detailing, etc.. being important. SO I would lean towards less mechanically sophisticated special effects for most of it (the use of projections and such), and a few 'high points' - like the 'talking Mr Lincoln' who actually stood up...